Pour une fois
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku aimait quand Kacchan s'occupait de lui mais, il aimait aussi s'occuper de Kacchan.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic.

* * *

Kacchan avait toujours eu l'âme d'un leader. Déjà tout petit, il avait été le meneur dans leur groupe d'amis. Il avait poussé les autres à aller dans des endroits où ils ne se seraient jamais rendus.

Izuku se souvenait qu'il le suivait partout. Avec lui, il avait eu l'impression de pouvoir tout faire. Kacchan avait toujours été une force qui le poussait vers l'avant.

Cela avait continué quand ils étaient entrés à Yuei. Il suffisait de quelques mots de son ami d'enfance pour qu'Izuku fût plus motivé que jamais. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était devenu un héro.

Kacchan ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute jamais mais, il avait tendance à être mère poule avec les autres. C'était lui qui faisait toujours attention à ce que tout le monde fût bien préparé avant de partir en mission. Il leur rappelait les règles de sécurité.

Bien sûr, c'était Kacchan. Il le faisait donc à sa façon.

"Vous avez intérêt à faire attention à votre cul !"

Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas assez bien ne savaient pas que c'était sa façon de montrer son inquiétude. Il avait toujours été comme cela. Izuku se rappelait de toutes les fois où il lui avait râlé de faire attention à lui.

"Tu penses que c'est qui qui doit s'occuper de toi quand tu te blesses, foutu nerd ?"

En entendant cela, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que Kacchan voyait cela comme une corvée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne s'occupait pas d'Izuku seulement quand ce dernier était blessé.

A la fin d'une longue journée, il le portait souvent sur son dos pour le ramener chez eux. Parfois, Izuku en rajoutait un peu parce qu'il avait envie de se faire porter. Il aimait beaucoup quand Kacchan s'occupait de lui.

Izuku aimait aussi quand il pouvait s'occuper de Kacchan. Pendant des années, tout ce qu'il avait voulu était de se rendre utile aux autres. Depuis qu'il était devenu un héro, il pouvait aider les gens. Il savait qu'il arrivait à faire une différence.

Il voulait aussi aider Kacchan quand son compagnon en avait besoin. Il pensait que c'était tout à fait normal. Kacchan faisait tellement de choses pour lui, après tout. Il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Il fallait aussi dire que Kacchan était un humain, lui aussi. Il était vrai qu'il était très fort mais, il n'était pas invulnérable. Comme tout le monde, il avait des faiblesses.

Avant, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Il avait cru que d'admettre la moindre faiblesse faisait de lui un minable. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait rejeté Izuku pendant l'enfance. A cette époque, Kacchan n'avait pas été capable d'accepter ses faiblesses. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela venant de la part d'un enfant. Surtout que Kacchan avait toujours été très fier.

Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis. Il avait appris à reconnaître ses faiblesses et à les accepter. Kacchan savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Il savait que ses coéquipiers pouvaient lui venir en aide quand il avait du mal. Il faisait d'ailleurs la même chose avec eux. Cela faisait de lui un meilleur leader.

Kacchan laissait donc Izuku s'occuper de lui quand il n'allait pas bien. Il se blessait moins souvent que luimais, cela lui arrivait quand même de temps en temps. A chaque fois, Izuku s'occupait donc de lui.

"Tu as besoin d'autre chose, Kacchan ?"

"Non, c'est bon !"

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles ! D'accord ?"

"Oui, Deku !"

"Très bien ! Je vais te laisser te reposer ! Et surtout, tu ne te lèves pas sans moi !"

"Ouais, ouais ! J'ai compris le nerd !"

Izuku sortit donc de la chambre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Kacchan. Son compagnon avait toujours fait très attention à sa santé. Il ne ferait donc rien qui pourrait nuire à son rétablissement. Surtout qu'il passait son temps à râler sur Izuku quand ce dernier était à sa place.

Izuku allait donc pouvoir lui préparer son repas. Il n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier mais, il trouvait qu'il avait fait des progrès depuis qu'il vivait avec Kacchan. Il allait tout bien faire pour cette fois.

Il était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de son compagnon, pour une fois.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
